cluedofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Plum
Professor Plum is the stock character of a quick witted professor. Often depicted as either a young or middle aged fellow with a bow tie and glasses, he is widely seen as the intellectual. He rolls last in the game. In the Board Game 1949 UK: Professor Plum was first depicted as an elderly pontificating scientist with the brains of Albert Einstein. Head mounted on a purple pawn. 1949 US: Identical to UK, but now given a body. 1963 US: Cartoon caricature of a rotund, snooty-looking professor sporting a purple tail coat. 1972 US: Portrayed in photograph as a young charming looking University professor, who gives off a sort of a leer. For the first time, he is wearing his classic bow tie and glasses. He also is smoking a pipe; a trait that would also be associated with Plum over time.With his good looks and charm he has found a dark side being sneaky. 1986 US: Professor Plum is still a young man, while still retaining the pipe and glasses,he's gained a mustache. He is still seen with his pipe, but slightly less intellectual and more risk-taking as he is willing to venture into geographic areas beset by political unrest if it serves his academic career. UK Super Challenge: Artistically updated version of the original Professor Plum; now given a body and glasses. Master Detective: Professor Edgar Plum has taken the profession of a shady archeologist with a dubious past. He claims he is on the verge of an earth-shaking discovery that he can feel in his bones. His depiction is similar to the 1986 Plum though his facial expression appears influenced by the contents of his pipe. 1992 US: Almost identical to the 1986 Plum in almost every way though appears to have been given an alarmed expression. On the box, he stands clutching a book, while hovering over a table that has a Knife jabbed into it. 1996 US: Professor Plum has returned to a more youthful age that is more akin to the 1972 Plum. Gone is his smoking pipe, but he still keeps the bow-tie and glasses. He has an alarmed expression on his face. 1996 UK: Again Plum has become an archaeologist who is seeking the proper funding for his next expedition to Egypt. He is wearing a purple tuxedo. 2000 UK/Super Cluedo/Passport to Murder: Almost identical the 1996 US Plum, he appears to be a little more refined with his hair more neatly combed. However, he still keeps the sneaky expression. 2002 US: A more cubist rendition than before; Peter Plum was a curator at a reputed museum before having his position terminated on the grounds of plagiarism. His appearance now gives him red hair that is completely disheveled with a flyaway look. Discover the Secrets: Professor Plum has been completely reinvented as Victor Plum, a successful video game designer. The Classic Mystery Game: "Plum" is now an alias for the youthful Nikolas Maksimov, a bespectacled inventor and mathematical genius. A challenge to him could be perilous. 2016 UK/US: Professor Plum is an intrepid archeologist whose many exploits had been funded by Sir Hugh, until a disagreement. Plum has come to Boddy/Black, looking for more fun. In Film, Television, Books and Computer Games Clue the Movie: "Professor Plum" is an alias for a character that was played by Christopher Lloyd. Plum’s personality is that of a psychiatrist whose intelligence is envied by others. He works at the World Health Organization but does not practice medicine (having had his license revoked due to improper conduct with a patient). Lloyd’s Plum is rather lewd, (somewhat dumb) and comes off as a womanizer, making sexual passes on Miss Scarlet. He still keeps his good looks and sexy features. He receives the Revolver from Mr. Boddy. Clue the VCR Game: Plum was played by Jack Neary. Again, he takes on the appearance of a middle-aged college professor whose intelligence is tempered with homicidal tendencies as he killed his wife out of desperation to complete an experiment. He is an expert on many poisons and was Mr. Boddy's son-in-law. Cluedo TV-series: Professor Peter Plum is shown as yet another family friend of Mrs. Peacock, with an intellectual background. His portrayal: a young American businessman . 1990 – Kristoffer Tabori, Christmas Special – Ian Lavender, 1991 – David McCallum, 1992 – Tom Baker, 1993 – John Bird. Clue CD-ROM/CD-i Mysteries: Professor Peter Plum is an overweight, middle-aged American chemist, and a companion of Mr. Boddy, who rarely offers Plum common human decency for his many woes. He is characterized as paranoid and often unaware of when his being made a patsy by the others, until it is too late. He can be quite naive, having inventions stolen, being framed for masterminding crimes and under false impressions of Miss Scarlet being attracted to him, all resulting him being a possible murderer. He is played by David Healy. SNES Game: Professor Plum is the usual absent-minded klutz. He is given a disoriented music theme. Book series: In the books, Professor Paul Plum is shown to have an abnormally high degree of knowledge, skill and power that has often gotten the gang out sticky situations. For example, in one scenario, he saves the gang from a live bomb from Col. Mustard. Clue: Murder at Boddy Mansion/Fatal Illusion: Professor Plum is again a respectable archeologist who had made controversial claims over unexplained theories revolving Egyptian history, for which is a subject he is ever so much the expert on. Category:Character